The Original Cassiel
by The Real Cas
Summary: Cassiel is an archangel of the Lord. Her brother Castiel and his companions Dean and Sam Winchester are always in need of allies on their forever dangerous lives in protecting the world from its own evils. With these four forces of good, nothing will stand a chance, in spite of the hardships that may come along their way...
1. The Other Cass

It was always about the cases. Hunting things, saving people, the family business…that was practically their motto. Never had they really knew how many times they'd die and come back to learn about the severe cost it would bring upon them. Time and time again, the Winchesters and Castiel would fight evil and occasionally team up with lesser evils to do a greater good.

There was one angel that was considered the most beloved out of them all that the brothers would ever encounter, but also the most loved by Castiel as well.

Her name is Cassiel, the archangel of God, guardian of the seventh heaven, ruler over Saturday and the planet Saturn, the north, and the moon. Cassiel is the angel of temperance, tears, and solitude, the only angel that seemed to be the only other good one left…

After the fall that Metatron bestowed upon all of the angels, Cassiel wandered the earth in her own form, not that of a possessed body. Being that powerful, she wandered aimlessly letting her siblings fight their fights since their demise and embracing the unholiness of the earth.

One day she heard a call of a prayer, a voice of a desperate man. "Oh God, please let this work…" The voice was male, white, mid-twenties early thirties, in pain. "C'mon Crowley where the hell are you?" The voice continued in its desperation, this gave Cassiel the impression that the rumors in the angel radio were true: Metatron was imprisoned, heaven was trying to regain structure, and Dean Winchester was dead.

This gave Cassiel the wisdom to comfort the broken brother, and in doing so, immediately she teleported to Kansas, where she now stood outside an old looking bunker, with a hidden black Chevy Impala parked by it. Cassiel wandered over to the large door, and simply knocked. For some reason, she couldn't enter, meaning that the humans-who were supposed to trust their protectors, the angels-but alas, they blocked her out.

The resounding knock made the door open to a tall desperate man who simply prayed in his head, but she heard it, though he thought she was like him.

"Who are you?" He inquired suspiciously. This was unorthodox, according to the stories she'd listen to in her head from the various angels, he was supposed to be suspicious. Cassiel guessed that he was that desperate to have his brother back.

"I am Cassiel, an Angel of the Lord. I heard your prayer…" Cassiel said quietly.

There was a pause and slight confusion on his face, "Your name is Cassiel?" He repeated disbelieving it.

"I'm not allowed to lie." She said standing there awkwardly. Sam Winchester looked at her curiously, "You're sure that's your name?"

"I came to offer you peace of mind, but you are suspicious of me? The rumors are true then." Cassiel mused to herself.

Sam looked at her now standing outside with her in the forest surroundings of the hidden and secluded safe place. He closed the door locking it.

"What rumors?" He interrogated. Clearly he didn't trust her.

"The rumor that your brother let Gadreel in in the guise of Ezekiel." Cassiel looked plainly at him, curious of his attitude towards her. So, she continued to try and comfort him in his loss, "I know you don't trust me-"

"You're right I don't." Sam said quickly.

"But you can do your tests that you hunters do. I know that will bring you some sanity, but I honestly did come to tell you comfort in your loss. I have nothing to gain, so I will help you and then leave." Cassiel offered. She stuck out her arm, bare and palm up.

Sam gave her a strange look, which she simply said, "There's no point in wasting my time with a human who'd rather trust a demon than an angel." Turning to walk, she mumbled to herself, "The older days were simpler…"

Sighing and walking off, Sam realized when he overheard her he knew exactly what she was talking about. Curiosity though got the better of him in spite of his lack of trust. Clearly she was willing to help him, but he was cautious.

"Wait! I'll test your arm." Sam blurted to the figure of a woman who stood about five feet away now.

"All right Sam. I trust you." Cassiel said, barely blinking her dark brown eyes.

That caught him off guard, "You trust me, though I don't return it?"

"Yes. Even if you were to try and hurt me-which you can't-I know it's because you know not what you do. How can I blame that? I can't hurt you or I break father's heart. I love him too much to do that. I want him to love me, not be angry with me hurting one of his children." Cassiel summed up her pseudo-pacifism laced with a fighter/warrior spirit.

Sam was initially surprised, either she was great at lying, or she was different from the other angels. "Ok, just give me your arm. It'll hurt a little."

Cassiel came close to Sam, with her palms up, he grabbed her arms gently, taking an angel blade and running it across the forearm. Cassiel winced at this, "Does it have to be deep?" Tears brimmed her eyes from the physical pain she's never known before.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes cut too deep." She looked at him as if saying that's all? But the momentary glow assured Sam that she was definitely an angel, but if she was a benevolent one and honest of her namesake, he didn't know. She looked at him though.

"You still don't trust me?" She curiously cocked her head at him. He looked at this twenty-something lady with clothes of a homeless person, and the hair of a raven's wing.

"I'm sorry; I don't have the luxury of that." Sam said. Disappointed she replied, "Then I will be on my way, clearly I can't give liberties to those who don't want it. You have my blessings." Cassiel was clutching her right arm, close to her waist, and walking off. Sam was intrigued but cautious still, "You can stay here if you need to."

"Why? Metatron's caged. I'm the only archangel left; I should probably do my duty." Cassiel said reluctantly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Archangel? I thought that they were all dead."

"No. Sometimes when I'm here in this plane it feels it." Cassiel said, wandering off. Sam caught up with her, "At least stay the night, so you can me Cass."

Cassiel raised her eyebrow, "So that story is also true, my brother is here with you? Can I see him?" Sam said, "I'll take you to him, but can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring my brother back?" Sam said his eyes red with pain.

"I'm not allowed."

"Michael brought people back before." Sam argued.

Cassiel then suddenly went passionate getting up in Sam's face, "He has been twisted by our other brother. You DARE compare me to him?! He brought back an innocent boy from heaven for his own gain and then YOU allowed YOUR brother to be POSSESSED by MY BROTHER and get left to REMAIN in the PIT with both of my brothers' true forms and your brother's soul!" Cassiel got up to him close and personal, clutching her arm, but she was only able to look at his chest since she wasn't that tall.

Sam kept the blade close to her waist which allowed her side to be pricked by the tip of the blade; she didn't care, but that unnerved Sam to see an angel not threatened by death of the angel blade.

"I meant no offense." Sam said breathlessly.

Cassiel calmed down, "My apologies. My siblings have not acted angelically. Forgive the outburst, I've never been in human form this long before. Father usually doesn't allow us to remain in your home for too long."

Sam looked at her, "Come inside, we'll talk." Cassiel nodded tiredly, "Very well."

The two went inside the bunker and remained in the safe walls. The air was quiet, still. Sam then asked her about her physical form, her archangel status, and her name; all she explained to him.

"I haven't seen Cass in a while. I've tried calling him, but instead you showed up. Did you hear him?" Sam looked at this intelligent angel with interest. Cassiel shook her head, "I haven't heard from him. We both are without him."

Suddenly to the pair's surprise, Castiel popped in the room. Immediately eyed Cassiel, "Who are you?"

Cassiel looked to him, "Brother do you not know me? How can in this visage not recognize the sister of your namesake?"

The strangest occurrence happened that Sam witnessed. Castiel rushed over and embraced his sister. She stood there robotically awkward and said, "What is this motion?"

"It's called a hug, you put your arms around me and we hold each other for at least thirty seconds until we let go." Castiel explained. Cassiel looked surprised, but did the courtesy.

Cassiel looked curiously at the two men before her, while Castiel said to Sam, "This is Cassiel, my older sister…though she looks younger than I." Sam learned that she told that truth, but didn't trust her though the two angels trusted each other and Sam.

Breaking the awkward silence of the three, Sam then said, "Ok, so you both have similar names, we call Castiel Cass for short, but what do we call you to prevent confusion?" Sam and Castiel looked at her. She returned the stare replying, "I suppose Saraphina could work to your need of ease."

Castiel shrugged with an ok, but Sam said, "That's a start but let's try something shorter, like Sara."

Cassiel bowed her head to Sam, "Then you have dubbed me as such." Together the three went with Sam heading wordlessly to Dean's room for the angels followed the mourning brother, where they all knew that Dean is dead, they knew they had to comfort him, but it was thought to be pointless, but necessary. What happened next though shocked the three from what they had originally expected.


	2. Mutual Assistence

The room was dark, there was a note that Sam read to himself, to the ears of Sara, and she could hear his heart rate go up steadily, though his voice said calm. Cass looked at Sam, who also heard his heartbeat rapidly change, "Where is he Sam?"

Looking to the two companions behind him in the quiet building, Sam replied, "Does it matter? We have to find him…and bring him home."

Meanwhile, at the bar where Crowley and Dean were spending most of their time, Crowley thought to himself the nature of their budding relationship. Something was missing though, for he knew at some point, this would not last. One of a few things would happen. One would be that he dies, at the hands of his brothers, or the blood cure that was performed on him would end Dean's burning soul.

Not that it mattered to Crowley, he was having a blast. Though Abaddon was a threat in the control of Hell, he did enjoy the cat-and-mouse foreplay as most demons do. That sick twisted part of him knew that demons hated each other with the vengeance of a god…and that's why they loved each other.

For now, Crowley just waited to see what would happen next. Leaving the scene wasn't uncommon; he left Dean at the bar and sent his many little minions to keep him occupied while he did his work elsewhere when he really needed to.

Cass and Sara were up all night watching Sam and assisting him in trying to find his brother Dean. Eventually Cass had to go elsewhere, Sara went to follow her brother, but he refused her company, "No, I have to be alone for a while." Sara was puzzled at her brother's attitude, but felt his grace dwindling inside him. "Brother, I can help…"

"I love and respect you enough to not ask that of you Cassiel." Cass responded stroking his sister's black strands behind her ear. Knowing that he was dying as an angel, but doomed for a mortal life, she nodded briefly and let him go.

Weeks passed by but she kept her ears open to her brother, knowing that both Sam and Cass were doing their own things. Sara ignored the politics of the angels and their issues with the rebels. She ignored Sam's constant streaming thoughts of finding something else to track his brother. Sara wasn't really sure if he was even alive, it could have been something that took over his body…she had a feeling which gave her an idea.

Sara left on her own and went into the depths of Hell itself to find Crowley. It was going to be the first time she was going to do something unethical, unorthodox, the first "bad" thing she has ever done: ask for his help. She was starting to become thrilled by the idea of it.

Entering the room she saw Crowley sitting upon his medieval throne, executing demons left and right. Crowley looked bored and a demon stood before him, "…I'd like to be your wing man sir…" Sara watched as Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon evaporated into smoke. Another demon, clearly pissed, rattled off something of how hell has become a monotonous unpredictable hell in a sense. This concept of hell run by demons but ironically turned into a hell for the demons made Sara laugh inside.

"Well that was unexpected…" Crowley rattled off. When the room was awkwardly silent, Sara walked down the aisle confidently approaching Crowley. She looked at him, and they all intrigued looked at her. A few demons tried to touch her, but the mere contact of her skin on these lower level demons made them immediately burst into flames. Archangel one, lower demon zero.

Crowley sat up intrigued by the sight of her, "And who might you be?"

"I am Cassiel, the Archangel of the Lord." Sara responded, then adding, "You may call me Sara."

He leaned forward fascinated, "Oooo, I didn't know Castiel had a sister." He looked longingly at her; she just tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes confused at his lust. Disregarding his expressions, she said, "I require your assistance. I find that it would be mutual...I've been listening around and know that it will be of some alleviation for us both."

"You can alleviate me any day darling." He purred in his accent. Sara looked at his hungry face, "What is it that I can help with?" He asked.

Sara looked at him, "I'm confident that you know where Dean Winchester is…and his afflictions that are causing issue…Castiel and I can help Sam Winchester restore him. Unfortunately, Castiel's grace is nearly diminished. He and I cannot steal another angel's grace…I was hoping that you may be of help there. This will benefit you because of the threat he poses to you."

"Interesting offer. I accept only that you come to visit me more often…" Crowley grinned devilishly. Sara glared at him, "This was a mutual offer you either accept or don't. This isn't a wager for more."

Crowley then put on an exaggerated pout, "Buzzkill. Still, I think you and I will be great friends…you'll see. Shall we then be on our way?" He got up and strolled over to her side holding up his arm, which Sara embraced, still glaring at him. They both teleported to a gas station where she found her brother, bleeding on top of broken glass scattered over the ground. The emotion surprised her, as she found herself rushing over to his side. She was going to heal him, for he looked terrible and his wounds were extensive.

Inside, Sara heard Hannah and another angel fighting, until she saw Crowley in the corner of her eye walk in and kill the angel stealing her grace. That was interesting, thought Sara. He came out, near Sara's side kneeling beside her. Crowley opened a bottle of the bluish white energy flowing from it to Cass' mouth. Cass looked to Sara and Crowley.

Crowley brushed Sara's cheek pushing her hair behind her ear, "Until next time sweetheart." Sara just looked at him, when he then said, "You're welcome Cass, Dean's been a bit of a pain in the ass and you needed the help, besides she was killing your girlfriend." Poofing off to somewhere Sara looked back to her brother, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, where have you been?" Cass irritably replied. "Are you really going to question me little one?" Sara's authoritive tone made him bow his head as they stood up, "My apologies. Thanks."

The three of them stood at this old gas station in the middle of nowhere when Hannah came out seeing Cass and Sara standing together, "Which angel are you?"

"You should know me by my presence alone Hanael. My soul alone is a unique memorable grace." Sara replied.

"Cassiel…we all thought you were dead." Hannah said looking almost shamefully. Sara said, "Just with Father, then I had a long fall because of Metatron, and here we are." Hannah nodded when Cass broke in, "We need to find Sam and Dean." Sara nodded, "We must away then." Hannah paused but said nothing.

Hannah remained there as the two others teleported off to their chosen charges.

Inside the secure building, Sam was running from Dean. Dean was just hunting his own brother, swinging the hammer casually.

When Dean snuck up and swung at Sam, Cass and Sara came at the right time. Cass grappled Dean, "It's over Dean!" Sam looked like a moose caught in headlights.

Sara placed her hand over Sam's chest, calming him down instantly from the adrenaline high.

Going into the demon trapped prison Dean cursed off all of them. "Who the hell are you anyway?!" He directed at Sara, "I am Cassiel, the Archangel of the Lord, the last one. I am the Sister to your Guardian, Castiel. We will fix you, but first you must settle your ass down." With the last words her voice boomed and the earth shook slightly. The three looked quietly at her, surprised that the volcano gave a fraction of a fraction of her power from that slight emotion.

Cass and Sam got out the sanctified blood, injecting it into Dean, as he clearly growled in pain. Sara knew this wasn't enough, for he wasn't a normal demon. Approaching the growly Dean, Sam and Cass looked at her as they parted, stepping out of the way for her.

Sara knew that low level demons burn from contact with higher angels, but higher level demons required more power exertion on their part.

Dean's black abysmal eyes looked at her growling. Sara looked back with white not blue hot glowing eyes, and she kissed him placing her hands on each side of his cheeks. Dean's skin upon the contact was steaming and sizzling from her hands, she pulled back, the energy flowing between their mouths. He resisted, she was in slight discomfort.

After what seemed like forever, Sara let go, and Dean's head fell, as if he passed out. Sara panted heavily collapsing to the ground, as Sam rushed to Dean's side, and Cass rushed to his sister's.

"He'll be fine, but I feel sick." Sara mumbled for the first time.

Cass just held her there on the floor, as Sam carried Dean's incapacitated form to his room.

"It's going to be ok Sara; it's going to be ok." Cass just held her there, knowing that she was drained, and picked her up as she leaned on him in the bridal carry. Cass placed her on the couch in the living room and lay down next to her. Cass' heartbeat thudded heavily against Sara's back as she tried to feel less nauseated.

"Cass…I saved him, but at what cost?" Sara croaked.

"No, you did well. Just rest, I'm here." Cass whispered into her ear. For the first time, Sara slept in the arms of an angel-her angel-Castiel.


End file.
